Jade X Kevin
by Jesus Christ Forever
Summary: This is a story about a 16 year old girl named Jade Leone who falls in love with a vampire named Kevin Moore and her life changes dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

I do own these characters except for Ushina, Hades, Zoom, Flame and some other characters that are my friend Cayli Coey's but i will post those as i go on. I do not own romeo and juliet lines that will be mentioned throughout these few chapters that belongs to the wonderful and awesome william shakespeare. Let me know what you think about my story. Thanks :) 3 ( P.S Sorry if this is kinda short i'm writin it in the school library and i got an hour till the bell ).

Jade X Kevin

Chapter 1: Eye contact

My name is Jade Leone. I am 16 years old and even though I've got loving parents and great friends . . . I feel more alone than ever. What is this lonely feeling. " Jade! Your going to be late for school "! My mother was calling for me. My mother's name is Jane Leone while my father's name is Kayne Leone. My loving parents. I walked slugishly down the stairs to the kitchen where my parents were " talking " again. More or less about my grades again. " Jade we need to talk ". My father was the first to approach me. " Again daddy " I groaned in disgust. My father sighed a tired sigh. " Now Jade darling . . . you know your father and I are very concerned about your grades. We have gotten multiple phone calls from every one of your teachers this week ". My mother had that ' you should know better ' look on her face. " I've told you before mom . . . I'm fine my grades are fine ". " Does this look like your grades are ok "! My father held up a progress report that read straight " F's ". " ok so . . . I got and ' F ' so what I can bring it up " I argued. " Honey its only October and your grades are already like this " My mother pointed out. " I'm leaving before I'm late ". I was getting out of this before they brought up anything else that was a mistake and that would get me angry. Like my ex-boyfriend Eric. Eric and I just broke up. He broke up with me before I could break up with him. Eric . . . he was well . . . abusive . . . in every way possible. Not the best boyfriend to have. He was and always will be teh biggest mistake I ever made. Every freakin day he would abuse me in some way. Mostly it was sexually and physically. I still have marks from him. Even now I wish I never made the mistake of dating him. I pulled myself out of my thoughts before I ended up walking anywhere else, but school. I looked foreward and saw a boy areound my age walking. He had midnight black hair, and red and green streaks. He was pale too and had a tattoo of waves around his neck. He was dressed from head to toe in black. He looked like a goth. I didn't walk up to him. He looked like a loner and I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. I only have two real friends. Ushina and Zoom. Ushina has been my best friend for the longest time. She is exactly the complete opposite of me, but we got each other's backs 110%. Zoom is her boyfriend and my other best friend. Unconciously I started walking closer to the goth boy infront of me. I stopped and shook my head . . . my silver hair falling in aroud my face. Just then a gust of wind blew threw blowing my hair everywhere around me. The boy froze infront of me. I stopped too and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. But even after I was done I still didn't move. The boy started walking slowly; Carefully. I thought about approaching him, but I didn't. Finally I reached school. I walked in right behind the boy. He headed into the office while I headed into first period honors english. I wlaked into the classroom, and saw Ushina and Zoom sitting in the corner where we usually sit before the bell. " Hey Ushina, Zoom " I said quietly as I sat down next to them. " Hey Jade " My extremely bubbly friend Ushina said. " Hello Jade" Zoom said giving me a small smile. " Jade did you see the new boy "? Ushina seemed really quite suprised when I said: " No whats so great about a new kid anyway ". Ushina was all perky and jumpy and looked as though she was going to explode. " From an inside source . . . I heard that . . . he's a vampire ". I just gawked at her. " Wait who is this inside source"? I didn't believe it . No way . . . Vampires are myths. " Its me fool ". Oh great she's here. " Hades ". Hades was Ushina's demon while Flame was Zoom's. " Hades . . . go away ". I did not want to put up with her so early in the morning on a Monday especially. " Shut-up fool . . . and believe it that new boy is a vampire ". I was very annoyed. " What does he look like anyway! Let me see this Vampire "! And as soon as I said that . . . the goth boy I had seen this morning walking infront of me on my way to school walked right through the door. " There he is " Hades said before reverting back to Ushina. " Thats the so called vampire " Zoom said unbelieving. My eyes made contact with his sky blue eyes. He sat up front and our eye contact broke as soon as he sat down.

Let me know what you guys think about this story. This is the first one I posted so I would like some honest comments so that I can make it better or improve it in anyway. Or if it completely sucks tell me, and I'll try and improve it for you guys. Thanks alot :)3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Romeo and Juliet

Theres noway he was a vampire. More goth than vamp. " So he wears black has colored streaks and he's pale. That doesn't mean he's a vampire". I whispered to them. " Go find out " Zoom said. " Fine "! I said standing up and walking towards the boy. " Uh Jade I was kidding " Zoom called out to me. I ignored him and kept on walking. I walked up beside him and looked at him. " Hi " I said flashing him a smile. His eyes met mine again. " Uh . . . I'm Jade Leone " I said smiling still. He did not speak. He had dark rings under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in so long. His eyes dropped from mine to the desk. I could tell he was going to make this difficult so I walked back to Ushina and Zoom. " What did I say " Ushina said. " Shut up! Vampires are not Real "! " We'll see " Ushina said smiling. * * " Alright class teh bell has rung time to start class " My honors english teacher Miss Duboise said. All five of us sat in our seats. Not alot of people got into honors english. Counting the new kid we now had six. " Alright class today we will be giving out parts for our next book or should I say play. ' Romeo and Juliet '. The good thing about this is . . . we'll be acting this out. Just as it is written " Miss Duboise instructed us. " But Miss Duboise there are only five of us " Kate pointed out. " Six of us now. We have a new student Kevin Moore ". Miss Duboise gesture to Kevin. " Now I know we only have six . . . , but each student will be given 3-4 parts except for the lead. Alright I have the parts assaigned lets begin. For Romeo and Juliet. Juliet we have . . . Jade Leone, and for Romeo we have . . . Kevin Moore our new student ". I froze. That meant we were going to be acting out the entire thing including . . . the . . . kiss. " Ushina you are lady capulet, and zoom you are lord capulet ". Ushina and Zoom smiled at each other. " Kate your lady montague , and Tyler your lord montague. Zoom's tybalt ". I zoned out and just stared at my hands. I don't know how long I stared at my hands until I saw everyone getting up. " Where are we going "? I asked Ushina. " What do you mean Jade the bell rang ". Wow I must've really been drawn into my thoughts. I got up and got my stuff. Ushina, Zoom, and I got to our next class Alegebra 1A. I walked in and saw Kevin sitting in the seat behind mine. I sat down in my seat and stared at my hands again. " I can't wait to act out Romeo and Juliet " I heard Ushina say. " N-Neither can I " I stammered. " I really hope she isn't here today " Zoom whispered to me. " Me too " I whispered back. " Oh come on. She isn't that bad " Ushina said. " Are you kidding Ms. Williams is the worst " Zoom said wide eyed.. " Yeah " I agreed. I could feel his eyes on my back. I didn't move. All of a sudden my phone vibrated. I looked at it. What the . . . why the heck is Ushina texting? I thought to myself. I opened the text . . .  
_Hey Jade I'm not sure if ur aware of this, but the new guy Kevin Moore is staring at u hehe.  
**Ushina 3 Zoom 4ever.**  
_Yes I was aware of it I was completely aware of it. I texted her back.  
_Really?  
**Jade  
**_I waited and waited. Then bzzzzzzz my phone went off.  
_Oh yeah his eyes r glued on u.  
**Ushina 3 Zoom 4ever  
**_My face turned bright red.  
_Well I don't kn y. Im nothin 2 look at.  
**Jade  
**_Then a teacher walked in that wasn't Ms. Williams. " Hello class I'm Ms. James. Your teacher didn't assaign anything today. So I guess you get a free day " She said smiling. I was happy so while Zoom napped Ushina and I got back to our conversation.  
_Wat r u talkin bout. Ur pretty. Any guy b lucky 2 have u  
**Ushina 3 Zoom 4ever  
**_I texted her back.  
_Thx Ushina =)  
**Jade  
**_Ushina smiled at me. My phone vibrated again I looke at it.  
_Tlk 2 him  
**Ushina 3 Zoom 4ever  
**_I started blushing deeply. Talk to him? I had tried that once. He ignored me. Except for when his eyes had met mine. I gulped. I slowly turned around and saw he was focused on writing something. I texted Ushina back.  
_He's busy  
Jade  
__So . . . just tlk 2 him  
Ushina 3 Zoom 4ever  
_I sighed a deep sigh. I can do this. He's just a person. . . he's not going to bite my head off. I kept telling myself this and then I turned around. " H-Hi again ". I'm such an idiot. ' Hi again '. He just ignored me anyway. " I just wanted to welcome you here " I said blushing. Still he did not look up. I turned around. I thought I was going to cry so I asked to go use the restroom. I walked into the empty restroom and and fixed my smudged make-up then I sat in the stairwell and cried silently. I thought I was alone, but I wasn't. I sat there on the steps crying like and idiot when I noticed that there was someone else behind me. I turned around and was suprised to see who it was. " What are you doing here " I asked him. He did not speak at first he just sat down next to me. " Well . . . " I urged him. " I came to apologize for my behavior today " Kevin said still not looking at me. " Its alright " I said giving him a small smile. He looked at me his sky blue eyes meeting mine. " So . . . uh . . . Romeo and Juliet " I said blushing. " Yeah . . . how bout we go to my house after school adn study our lines " he asked me blushing a bit himself. " Sure . . . " I said turning redder. " So today then " ? " Yeah " I answered him. We walked back to class. And when we walked in together Ushina had that ' What just happened! Tell me! Tell me! ' look on her face. I sat down in my seat and Kevin sat in his. My phone vibrated and again I answered it:  
_What just happened! Tell me! Tell me!  
**Ushina 3 Zoom 4ever  
**__Idk, but I think Kevin just asked me out  
**Jade  
**_Ushina was bouncing up and down in her seat.  
* End of school day *  
I saw Kevin sitting on the front steps waiting for me. " Hi " I said smiling and blushing a bit. " Ready to go "? He stood up his " wave " tattoos showing beneath his black leather jacket. I blushed. " Y-Yeah ". He stood up and walked past me. I followed next to him. We walked in silence. Finally we got to his house. There was no car in the driveway. " Your parents aren't home yet "? I asked him curious. " No . . . they are out of town till saturday ". He answered plainly. " Business trip "? " No . . . second honey moon "he said plainly again. " Thats sweet " I said smiling. He didn't answer he just led me inside. He dropped his bag on the ground and motioned for me to do teh same. So I dropped my bag on the ground and followed him into the -what i guessed to be- the living room. " Alright lets get started " He said with a sigh taking his romeo and juliet pocket on the inside of his jacket. He flippled through it until he found the one part where we spoke to each other. Kevin took my hand in his and spoke. " If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this my lips two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss ". I thought I was going to faint when he kissed my hand. " Good pilgrim, you d wrong your hand to much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss ". " Have not saints hands, and holy palmers too "? " Aye good pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer ". " Oh then dear saint let lips do as hands do! They pray; grant thou lest faith turn to despair ". " Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake ". It was coming. This is my favorite story, and Miss Duboise wanted us to act out everything. We were the only class doing this too. I knew it was coming. I could tell by the chills running down my spine. " Then move not while my lips effect thy take. Thus from thine my sin is purged ". He was stahling. He was taking forever. It felt like an eternity. He leaned his head in some and placed his cold hand on my face. Our lips were just centemeters apart. I waited and waited, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw he had backed 2-3 feet away from me. " Thats enough . . . practicing today " he said in a low voice. " Alright . . . uh . . . I'll s-see you tomorrow " I said smiling. I got my stuff and went home.  
* later that night *  
" Tell me everything " Ushina said over the phone that night. " All we did was reherse a few lines " I said honestly. " Oh come on! I know your lines start with a kiss " she said excited. " We didn't kiss! We stopped . . . well he stopped at the line before the kiss " I admitted. " You know you guys will be kissing infront of the entire class " she said happily. " Yeah I know I said blushing like crazy. "Jade! Bedtime "! My mom yelled up to me. " Alright mom" I yelled back. " Hey ushina I gotta go " I said. " Alright I will see you tomorrow " she said with humore in her voice. " Bye Ushina ". " Bye Jade ". That night I went to bed thinking about Kevin and the kiss we would be sharing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The kiss

" Alright with passion now people " Miss Duboise instructed us. I couldn't believe she was doing this. She had us dressed up and everything. Well thats what we get for getting the head director of the drama club as an honors english teacher. " Alright again . . . Tybalt, Lord Capulet Action "! And what I couldn't believe was she was having us act this out infront of our parents and the whole 9th grade. " Tis he, that villain Romeo "! I zoned out until Ushina nudged me to go on stage. I went on. I stood there and felt a hand touch my hand and pull me back. He stared into my eyes andmine in his. " If I profane with my unworthiest handthis holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready standto smooththat rough touch with a tender kiss ". He kissed my hand gently. " Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand to much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss ". I gulped the next few line would mean kiss. " Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too ". " A-Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer ". " O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pra; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair ". " S-Saints d-do not move, t-t-though grant for prayers sake ". " Then move not while my prayers effect I take. Thus from my lips thine my sin is purged ". He placed his cold hand yet again on my face and leaned his head in. Yet again our lips were centemeters apart when our clean up bell rang. Kevin pulled away and walked off without a word. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I thought he was sorry, but it was all a lie. Why else would he be acting like this. I unknowingly changed out of my juliet clothing and into my regular clothing. Then I walked to 2nd period holding back the tears that were threatning to brim. It was a lie . . . he was a lier! I didn't even feel like staying in school the rest of the day so I texted my daddy for him to come pick me up early.  
* In the car *  
" Jade darling is there something wrong "? My daddy looked worried. " No daddy . . . I just don't feel so good " I said staring out the window. I stared out the window andI thought I saw him. I blinked in disbelief, but the second I opened my eyes he was gone. Once we walked into my house I went up to my room. Thoughts of Kevin Moore swarmed in my head. His soft midnight black hair, his beautiful skyblue eyes, that voice that caused shivers of delight go down my spine just to hear such a lovely voice as his. I layed on my bed, and closed my eyes letting images of him flutter through my mind. What was I thinking. I sat upright in my bed. It was already dark out. I must've fallen asleep when this thought surfaced. I didn't even know him. I just met this boy yesterday and I'm having thoughts like these. I had to get some fresh air. I walked downstairs and out the door into the cold october air not even thinking to grab a jacket. I walked out past Kevin's house and saw his sillohette in the window. I blushed deeply, looked away, and kept on walking. This was insane. Miss Duboise was insane for making us do this. I continued walking lost in my thoughts until I got to the park. I really needed to think . . . so many thoughts were traveling through my mind right now adn I really just needed to be alone. I sat on the bench and stared up at the stars in the midnight sky. They were so beautiful. I wished that I could join them. I felt someone sit beside me on the bench, but I did not look to see who it was at first. I wanted to enjoy the stars just a tiny bit about two more minuets I looked to see who had joined me on this starry night. " Hi " he said not meeting my gaze. Kevin what was he doing here? " H-Hi " I said breaking my gaze. We sat in silence for a minuet or so and then I spoke up. " Why . . . "? He looked at me confused. " Why . . . why do you hate me . . . you tell me your sorry . . . . and then you do it again " I said tears threatning to spill over. " I am sorry I meant what I said yesterday . . . I really meant it " he said honestly. " Then . . . then why did you storm off after practice today "? I said a tear escaping from the corner of my eye. A chuckle escaped his lips. I looked at him in disbelief tears were falling furiously down my face now. " What could possibly be funny huh . . . you . . . you jerk "! I yelled at him. He looked hurt. " I'm laughing because that wasn't me . . . " I looked at him again in disbelief. " What . . . "? " Yeah . . . you met my twin brother Alexander ". I felt so stupid. " Your twin brother "? " Yes . . . whenever I don't feel like going to school Alexander takes my place " he said giving me a small smile. " . . . but what about his school education "? Kevin laughed. " Alexander isnt registered in the system. Thats the best thing noone ever knows its not me ". I was an idiot. " K-Kevin I'm so sorry . . . I didn't know please, please forgive me " I pleaded with him. New tears fell down my face. " Your a real cryer aren't you " he said smiling. He wiped my tears away and smiled. " So . . . tomorrow we want to show miss duboise that we have these parts down pat so why don't we practice right here right now " he said still softly smiling at me. " A-Alright " I said smiling back. " oh, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray, grant thou lest my faith turn to despair ". He took my hand in his and his sky blue eyes never left mine. " Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake ". " Then move not while my prayers effect I take. Thus from my lips thine my sin is purged ". It was coming. His hand went to my face and he lowered his head to mine. I did not close my eyes until I felt his soft cold lips make contact with mine. Even though I dind't want to I pulled away for that was what my charactr was to do. " Then my lips. . . the sin that they have took ". " Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again ". This time I closed my eyes and when his lips met mine . . . I felt like I was flying. After a minuet or so he pulled away. " You kiss by th' book " I said looking into his eyes. A shiver ran down my spine at that instant. . . it was getting very cold in the next instant I felt very warm. I opened my eyes and saw Kevin's leather jacket around me. " Come on before you catch a cold " he said pulling me up. I nodded and stood. But then I noticed all he had on was a black tanktop that showed his muscular bdy off rather well. " But what about you you'll get sick too " I said worried. " I'll be fine " he said giving me a reassuring smile. He walked me to the front door of my house. " So I'll see you tomorrow "? I asked him wanting to make sure it would be he and not Alexander. " Yupp I'll be there " he said smiling. He began walking back down the street. walked into my house and up to my room. My parents were fast asleep. So I quietly walked into my room and climbed into my bed. That night my dreams were filled with Kevin Moore and our kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Control  
" Kevin! Wait up " I yelled as I walked to school that morning. I noticed Kevin ahead of me and I ran up to meet him. " Hi " he said smiling. " Hi " I said smiling back. He was breathtaking. I thought to myself. Then I remembered. " Wait a sec I got something for you " I said digging through my bag. A minuet later I pulled out his black leather jacket. " You forgot this last night " I said holding it out to him smiling. " Thankyou " He said taking it adn throwing it over his shoulder. I looked at him mezmorized. He had another black tanktop on with a skull with flames around it on the back. " Is something wrong " he asked me still smiling. I shook my head both to answer his question and to snap me out of the transe I was in. Kevin continued walking and I followed next to him. " So Jade can I ask you something . . . "? Kevin said casually to me. " Sure Kevin " I said looking intently at him. " . . . what are you doing this weekend " he said with a hint of fear added to his voice. I'm guessing it was fear that I would reject him. " Nothing . . . " I said trying to hide my own fear that was threatning to tint my voice. " Well . . . uh . . . would you like to . . . well see a movie with me Saturday " he said letting the fear show this time. I smiled. " Sure Kevin I would love to " I said my deep brown eyes meeting his mezmerizing sky blue eyes. He looked at me in disbelief and then smiled his soft alluring smile. He took my hand in his and I blushed. I couldn't believe it. Kevin Moore was my boyfriend. The dreams that I had had about him had come true at last. When we got to the school people just stared at us. I didn't know why. What was so bad about me dating Kevin. So he was a goth. So what. People didn't stare at me when I was dating Eric, but there are differances about Kevin and Eric. Eric was a jerk. Kevin is sweet. Eric is popular. Kevin is not, but Popularity isn't everything. In the end when your all alone and noone wants to be around you . . . you'll be stuck with that popularity that you craved for and lived off of. Kevin he doesn't cae about popularity. Which makes him so sweet and kind . . . and the right person for me. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Eric scream something at me and Kevin. " Oh look guys Jade is dating the vampire "! His friends laughed. " Go back to transylvania you freak "! His friend Peter yelled. I growled under my breath, and stopped walking. Kevin looked at me. " Jade is something wrong "? " Kevin are you just going to let them talk to you like that "? I was very angry. How could they treat Kevin like that they didn't even know him. Just because hes different. I looked at him intently and he shrugged like he didn't care what they said about him. I growled and walked- more like stomped- over to Eric and his croonies. " What is wrong with you "! I yelled at them. " Oh whats wrong Jade did I strike a nerve " Eric said laughing. I growled again. " Just because hes different you think you have the right to call him a vampire and to treat him like that " I yelled again. " Hey Bat boy! Are you going to let your little snack stand up for you " Eric yelled at Kevin. That was it. I hauled off and punched him right across his ugly mug of a face. I felt Kevin's arms around me trying to restrain me. I was breathing heavily with anger. " Calm down Jade calm down . . . come on lets get to class let him go. Calm down " he whispered in my ear. I took one look at Eric and saw the blood all over his face from his nose and his mouth. I let Kevin pull me away. He pulled me into the stairwell and I leaned against the wall breathing in and out slowly. Kevin looked at me patiently waiting for me to calm down. I sat on the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees. " I'm sorry Kevin . . . I don't know what came over me " I said laying my head on my knees. He wrapped his ams around me and leaned his head on my shoulder. " Its alright . . . and thankyou " he said quietly. " For what "? I said confused. I had just gave my ex a bloody nose and a busted lip. Why is he thanking me for doing that. " For standing up for me. Thankyou " he said again. I blushed. I had completely forgotten that I had stood up for him. I had let my anger cloud my vision to where I had forgotten why I did that to Eric. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs and wrapped them around Kevin's chest. He kissed my head and I smiled. Then the late bell rang. " Oh crap " we both said at the same time. We both jumped up and bolted upstairs. We got to the classroom and Miss Duboise was writing on the board. We tiptoed into the room, and quietly sat down in our seats. We're Safe. I thought to myself. " Mr. Moore, Miss Leone . . . " Miss Duboise said still writing on the board. Crap how did she see us. " Y-Yes ma'am " Kevin and I said at the same time. " . . . are you ready to show us all you got for this play. We open next week " she said turning around to face us with a smile. She didn't see us. I couldn't believe it. " Yes " we both said. " Well then lets go " Miss Duboise said walking out the door. Kevin looked at me and then I looked at the board. It read: _**Miss Leone, Mr. Moore Detention today after school.**_ Harsh. I thought as I blushed bright crimson. So she saw us.  
Kevin walked back to me and smiled awkwardly. " So I guess she saw us " he said rubbing the back of his head and blushing bright crimson. " But . . . you know what the good thing is about getting detention . . . " I said wrapping my arms around his waist. " What " he said playfully. " . . . we get to serve it together " I said as I kissed him. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I pulled away and turned around. It was Ushina. " Can I talk to you Jade. Excuse us Kevin " Ushina said as she pulled me out of ear shot of Kevin. " You know you just kissed a vampire " Ushina said whispering as low as she could. " Ushina . . . he isn't a vampire . . . hes a goth. I don't care anyhow . . . I . . . well . . . I love him Ushina " I said blushing. " Jade . . . I just have a bad feeling about this guy " Ushina said with pain tinting her voice. " I just dont want to see you get hurt again " she said. " Ushina . . . Kevin is different . . . I know that he won't do anything to hurt me. He's not like Eric. I trust him Ushina". I said smiling. " Just be careful alright ". " Alright " I agreed.  
* In detention *  
I sighed with boredom. Why did Miss Duboise have to get Ms Williams to be our detention teacher, and to make it even more worse she seperated Kevin and I. I looked at Kevin he was looking at the clock. I descretely took my phone out and looked at the time. Ugh . . . 4:00pm another half an hour of this torture. I layed my head on the desk and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was fast asleep and dreaming. I was in a house a house I did not know. It was beautiful though. I walked through the strange house . . . it made me feel at home . . . I was so at peace until a loud crash came from the next room. I ran to see what had crashed and when I saw the scene before me my heart about jumped up my throat. " K-Kevin " was all I could say. Kevin was against the wall in a pool of blood chained up like a dog. I ran over to him, but then I was knocked back into the wall across from Kevin. I looked to see who had punched me and I saw a man with midnight black hair like Kevin and sky blue eyes like him. I was scared. " K-Kevin h-h-help me please " was all I could say. The man before me laughed. He backed away from me and headed for Kevin. He picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall. But then the man changed he now had dark black souless eyes and his hair changed from midnight black to blood red. He looked at me and then his arm transformed into a sword. He looked at Kevin and then he rammed the sword through Kevin's heart. " NO "! His voice was cold and hard. His laugh was even colder. " Jade wake up. Jade " I heard Kevin's voice. I looked at his limp lifeless body underneath the mans hand and I knew it couldn't be coming from him. " K-Kevin " I whispered. " Yes. Jade are you awake " he said. I forced my eyes open and tears spilled over my eyelids. " Whats wrong Jade " Kevin asked me when he saw the tears. I shook my head trying to get rid of the dream. I stood up grabbed my bag and walked out the door and into the stairwell. I sat on the steps. " Jade whats wrong "? I looked at him with tears still in my eyes. " I had a dream . . . that . . . you . . . you were killed right infront of me Kevin " I said my voice cracking and more tears flowing. Kevin wrapped his arms around me. " Its alright it was just a dream " he sais rubbing my shoulders. I looked at him, and then I kissed him. He kissed me back and I felt my grip tightning on him. I didn't want to let go of him. His lips went to my neck. I leaned my head back. It felt good. His lips parted like he was breathing in my scent. I felt something pointy on my neck. Like fangs or a knife. Its my imagination. I thought to myself. He pulled away quickly. " Kevin . . . Kevin whats wrong "? I asked him worried. " Nothing . . . I-I have to go . . . I need to be home to do something for my dad. I'm sorry. I'll call you tonight " he said his body was shaking. Then he was gone. He ran down the steps and out the door. I sat on the steps and put my hand on my neck where I felt the sharp object on my neck. I pulled my hand away and saw blood. I ran to the girls bathroom and looked at my neck. There was a tiny thin trail of blood running down my neck. I grabbed a wet napkin and wiped my neck. There was a tiny puncture wound. I ran my fingers over it. Something was not right here. Not right at all.


	5. Chapter 5: Rage

Chapter 5: Rage

Kevin wasn't in school the next day, and he didn't call me last night either. It wasn't like him, and it had me worried. Even Alexander wasn't here. I had to find out why he wasn't here, and why he didn't send Alexander to take his place. " Excuse me Ms Williams . . . can I go to the nurse I'm not feeling to good ". Ms Williams just looked at me and then she sighed. " Fine. Go ". I got up picked up my stuff and left the room, but instead of heading to the nurse I walked into the stairwell. I sat against the wall and began texting Kevin.  
**_Kevin . . . where r u? Y didn't u send Alexander if u weren't going 2 b in skool 2day. Txt me back. Luv u.  
*~Jade3Kevin~*  
_**I waited and waited. Nothing. I checked to see if he had gotten it, and he did. There was the tiny check mark as clear as day. So I decided to call him. Maybe he would answer if I called. I thought as I dialed his number. It rang and rang. Then I heard a click like someone had picked up. " Kevin h- ". No it was the answering maching. I waited for the beep then I began to leave my message. " Kevin . . . I'm worried. Why weren't you in school today, and why didn't you send Alexander. Please please call me back. I love you. Bye ". I hung up and leaned my head against the wall. I couldn't go back to class now. Ms. Williams would know I didn't go to the nurse. " Maybe I can call my dad to come get me ". I called my dad. " Hello " he said rather tired. " Daddy can you come get me. I'm not feeling to well ". " Ok. I'll be there in five minuets honey " he said. " Thanks " I said then I hung up. I didn't like lying to my dad , but I had to find out what was wrong with Kevin. I couldn't wait any longer.  
* At home *  
" I have to go back to work. Will you be ok here all by yourself "? " Yes daddy " I answered with a smile. " Alright " he said. Then he drove off. Alone. That meant I could go see Kevin. I dropped my stuff off in my room and left to go see Kevin. I was praying the entire time that he would be alright and that nothing bad had happened when he left yesterday. When I finally got to his house I hesitated before knocking on the door. I knocked on it twice. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. Just then I heard a loud crash coming from inside. I jumped with suprise. I had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. I slowly reached my hand out, and I turned the knob. The door swung open. I was appalled. The house was a disaster. This couldn't be Kevin's place. Theres no way. I kept saying that in my head over and over. I took a few slow steps foreward. There was broken glass everywhere and blood on the walls. I walked further until I was in the living room. What I saw next turned the dream I had had into a reality. I saw someone with midnight black hair pick Kevin up by his throat and slam him into the wall. My hadn flew to my mouth and I gasped. The man threw him onto the ground and kicked him in his head, stomach, and chest over and over. I thought that this mad man had killed him, and I about ran over to him when his tired, bloodied, sky blue eyes opened and met mine. There was a warning in them. A warning telling me to stay away. The man picked him up by his throat and slammed him into the wall again. " Let this be a lesson to you Kevin. You will obey your father. You will do as I say, and you will Keep away from that human. Is that understood "! Kevin didn't say anything. His head went limp. The man threw him to the ground and disappeared. I ran to him, and fell to my knees beside him. " Kevin . . . Kevin "! I kept saying his name over and over as I held him close to me. He opened his eyes slowly. He was very weak. If that was his blood on the walls then he had lost a great deal of blood. " Kevin " I whispered my voice cracking. " Kevin . . . we have to get you to a hospital. Your badly injured ". As if he didn't know that, but I couldn't help but tell him anyway. " N-No . . . n-no d-d-doctors p-please " he said weakly. A tear fell from my eye. " But . . . Kevin . . . you need to see a doctor . . . you've lost so much blood and . . . and ". I couldn't even finish my sentence I broke down crying. He took my hand in his and gripped it. " I-I'll b-be f-fine " he whispered before his head fell limp to the side. At first I thought he was dead, but the strong grip on my hand told me that he was still alive. I felt more tears make their way out of my eyes, and down my face. Why? Why would someone do this to him. I was completely lost in my thoughts until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back quickly and saw Alexander, and a girl about 18 with pale blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and skin like porcelin. " We'll take care of him Jade " Alexander said as he walked infront of Kevin and picked him up gently in his arms. I nodded. I could trust him. I had to. I watched as they carried him up the long spiral staircase. I stood up and wiped my eyes of the tears. Just as I walked outside I heard a vaccum start up. I ignored the sound and kept walking. I needed to be alone. I walked home and headed straight for my room. Once I was inside I fell to my knees and started crying. All I could think about was if Kevin was still alive or if he left this horrible world of pain and suffering. I heard my window open and shut and that caused me to jump a little. " Jade . . . we need to talk ". What was he doing here?


	6. Chapter 6: The truths are revealed

Chapter 6: The Truths are Revealed

What in the world was he doing here? He walked over to me and sat down on the floor next to me. " Alexander . . . what are you doing here "? I said with tears still flowing like a river down my face. " We need to talk Jade. About Kevin, and about our family " he said his eyes never leaving mine. " Kevin, and your family "? I was confused what was there to tell me. He looked down at the floor and then back at me. " Ok . . . ". He sighed. Whatever he was trying to tell me it was very hard for him to say. He sighed again. " Ok . . . Jade . . . this is extremely difficult to tell you . . . I've promised to keep this secret . . . but you and my brother are in love even though you've been dating for a few days . . . and I think you should know this . . . I mean . . . ugh . . . Kevin would hate me for telling you this . . . ". " Alexander . . . just tell me . . . I can take it " I said staring into his sky blue eyes intently. He chuckled sadly. " Jade . . . thats the funny thing about you humans . . . you believe that you can handle something and then when you find out what that something is . . . * sigh * you freak out ". Us humans? What in the world was he talking about? " Alexander . . . what are you talking about . . . us humans? Your a human too " I said confused. He sighed again. " I mean . . . your human . . . and we are not ". My heart skipped a beat. " Jade . . . we are . . . monsters . . . monsters that I know you've heard of before. We are Vampires ". My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might just bust right out of my chest. After a minuet or so I found my voice. " Why? Why wouldn't Kevin tell me "? " To protect you. He loves you, he wanted you to see him as a normal person and not to judge him by what he is ". Judge him. I could never judge him. " . . . Jade . . . please don't be mad . . . Kevin . . . * sigh * he really loves you ". Was all he said. This was all so much. " Alexander . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . thankyou . . . . . . ". Alexander looked at me confused. " Thankyou . . . thankyou for telling me . . . . . . " I smiled. Thankyou was all I could think to say. Alexander smiled, and then he lowered his gaze to his hands. " You understand this is a secret that you must carry to the grave "? " Yes of course " I answered. Alexander looked kinda scared. " Alexander . . . are you alright "? Alexander looked like he was in a trance. I placed my hands on his shoulders. " Alex . . . Alexander ". Nothing. I shook him some. " ALEXANDER "! " Huh what . . . .? Oh . . . . sorry Jade . . . I . . . . zoned out ". I stared into his sky blue eyes. The sky blue eyes that were similar to Kevin's. " Alexander . . . is something bugging you "? Alexande looked at me. " I just . . . . * sigh * . . . I just never thought . . . I never thought my twin brother would be the next to fall in love with a human ". The next? " The next one . . . what do you mean Alexander "? " I mean . . . three years ago . . . I fell in love with a human . . . her name was Elizabeth Laneo. . . . . and . . . . . . . . . and . . . . . . . . I got her killed her " he covered his face with his hands. He got her killed. I was really confused now. " Alex . . . Alexander . . . what happened . . . ". He didn't move he was like a statue. I put my hands over his and gently pulled. They wouldn't budge. I pulled my hands away and they were wet. " Alex . . . look at me ". I thought I was going to cry next. He slowly removed his hands. His eyes were wet with tears. " What happened . . . "? I thought I heard my voice crack. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. " It was three years ago . . . when I met Liz . . . I was out at the mall just for something to do . . . and I accidently bumped into her:  
* Flashback in Alexanders POV *  
" Oh . . . sorry . . . " she said as her emerald green eyes met mine. " It was my fault I wasn't watching were I was going " I said mezmerized by her beauty. She smiled at me and then she continued walking. I was stunned for a minuet and then I continued walking. After about and hour of walking through the mall i decided to go into gamestodp to get a game that had just come out that Kevin and I had been dying to play. I walked in, and I saw her. She was looking at the same game that I had walked into the store to buy. 'Living in Darkness' a vampire game kind of ironic huh . . .anyway . . . . I walked over and picked up a copy of the game. I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye and she smiled. I smiled and pretended to read the back of the game. " So . . . your interested in ' Living in darkness ' too " she asked me turning to face me. " Y-Yeah . . . my twin brother Kevin and I have been dying to play this " I said smiling at her. " Really . . . so have I " she said smiling a big smile. We walked to the register and checked out our merchandise. We had learned so much about each other already. I learned her name and her hobbies. It was like we were made for each other. We walked outside and it started raining. " Do you have a ride home "? I asked her. I didn't want her getting sick because of the rain. She shook her head. " I'll take you home " I said smiling. " Are you sure Alexander . . . . I mean I don't want to impose ". " Yeah . . . . its no problem " I said leading her to my little black car. I opened the door for her and she got in. Then I got in on the other side and turned the car on. She was shivering so I put the heat on high. She was still shivering so I slid over and put my arms around her and tried to warm her up. Her shivering ceased and I smiled. She looked up at me and smiled as well. Then all of a sudden I felt as though a magnet was pulling me in toward her . . . I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull away. . . . but she kissed me back. The storm was getting fiercer and fiercer but we didn't care, and before we both knew it we were in my back seat . . . . doing well . . . . . I guess you already know . . . . . . . . . But what we would pay for later would be coming sooner than we thought. Once we were dressed and back in the front seats I began driving. The storm was getting worse out, and even with my elite vision it was very difficult for me to see. " Maybe we should pull over " Liz suggested. " Ya I better " I said putting on my turn signal and pulling over. I looked at her, and she smiled at me. Then my eyes grew wide with horror as I saw what was coming straight for us. " Whats wrong "? She said, and before I could say anything the car that had lost control and was heading straight for us crashed into us. Everything went black. All I heard were me and Liz's screams. I woke up about a month- from a coma- after the accident in a hospital. Kevin was by my side. He hadn't left my side since the accident. " W-Wheres L-Liz " I breathed. Kevin hung his head low. " I'm sorry Alex " was all he said, and thats how I knew.  
* End of flashback *  
I felt so bad for Alexander. " Alexander . . . . It wasn't your fault . . . " I whispered. " YES IT WAS! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! IF I WOULD HAD JUST KEPT DRIVING . . . MAYBE SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE! YOU STUPID HUMANS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I GO THROUGH EVERYDAY! AN ETERNITY IS A LONG TIME WITHOUT THE ONE YOU LOVE! " he screamed at me. I looked away from him. I felt a tear escape my eye. " Jade . . . . I-I'm sorry . . . . I shouldn't had yelled . . . . " He said gently. I still didn't look at him. " I better go . . . . . . . . but . . . . . I came here to ask you to come by tomorrow and visit Kevin . . . . . . . . .if you want . . . . . . you know the truth now. All of it. " He said as he walked ove rto my window. " Alex . . . " I whispered. He looked back. " Thanks for trusting me enough with this secret. " I said smiling. " Your welcome " he said giving me a hug and leaving.  
So tomorrow . . . . I would go see Kevin. I went to bed with this thought in my head, and I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: a visit gone wrong

Chapter 7: A visit gone wrong

I took in a deep breath as I knocked on the door of Kevin's house. Alexander answered the door. " I was hoping you'd come Jade " he said smiling. " How is he "? I asked a little scared of the answer. Alexander shook his head and laughed. " He wont shut up. He wants to see you. I didn't tell him that you were coming. I thought I'd make it a little suprise ". I laughed. " Shh . . . .follow me " he whispered. I nodded. We walked upsatirs quietly. He led me to Kevin's room. He motioned for me to stay here so I did. He walked in. " COME ON ALEX THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I FEEL FINE " I had to supress my laughter. " No Kevin your staying here . . . . .you need to rest . . . . " Alexander said calmly. " COME ON ALEX! GRRR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BED YOUR GOING TO PAY "! " Ya Ya Ya " Alexander mocked. " By the way brother I got a little suprise for you ". That was my que. So I walked in. Kevin had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at me and smiled. I walked over to his bed and sat beside him. " What are you doing here. Its friday we have school " he said gently. " I came to visit you " I said smiling. I hugged him. " O-Ow " he moaned. I pulled away quickly. " I'm sorry". " Its ok . . . I'm just a bit sore thats all . . . . . " he said smiling. I layed down next to him on his other side and ran my fingers through his long midnight black hair. He kissed me. I blushed and kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled. I was still blushing. " Well then I'll leave you two alone . . . try and get some rest Kevin " Alex said smiling. He left. I layed my head gently on Kevin's chest. He wrapped his arms around me. " I'm sorry you got hurt because of me Kevin ". He kissed my head. " You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault . . . . " he whispered. " That man . . . . hes your dad "? " Yeah " Kevin whispered almost silent. " My dad . . . . he told me to stay away from you . . . . but I can't . . . . . and I told him that . . . .so he . . . . told me . . . .or well uh . . . .showed me . . . . If I wasn't going to listen to him . . . . then he would make me listen . . . . . . " he said with no emotion on his face. " He wants me to stay away because your . . . . vampires . . . and I'm a human " I whispered. I heard him gasp. " H-how did you . . . " " Alexander told me . . . . . . " I whispered. " I'm sorry . . . . you don't know how much I wanted to tell you . . . . but . . . . I was afraid . . . . " he whispered. I sat up and looked into his sky blue eyes. " . . . . . you were afraid that I would be afraid of you " I whispered back. " Y-Yeah ". I kissed him. " I could never be afraid of you " I whispered against his lips. He kissed me. Then all of a sudden I was underneath of him. His hands were on my shoulders. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. " Are you so sure about that Jade " He whispered. I nodded. He kissed my neck and made his way up to my lips. I put my arms up behind his neck and kissed him back. " I see your feeling better " came a very scary and familiar voice. Kevin's eyes widened and he pulled away fast and got into a protective postion infront of me. " I thought I told you to stay away from her " his father growled. " No Dad! I love her! And she loves me! She knows what I am and she still loves me "! All of a sudden Kevin was thrown into the wall beside me. " Kev-". His father slammed me up against the wall and pinned me to it with his hand around my throat. " JADE! Let her go dad she has done nothing! " he screamed. " She knows our secret . . . I cannot let her live " his father said as his grip tightened around my throat. " K. . . . ev . . . . in " I choked out. " LET HER GO "! Kevin screamed with tears in his eyes. My sight was getting blurry. Then all of a sudden I hit the floor hard. My head was turned to the side and I saw Kevin on top of his dad punching him over and over. I hurt all over. It hurt me to even breathe. I just wanted to die. I wanted to die right then and there. I wanted his father to finish me. I wanted to be put out of my misery. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. " IF I HAVE TO DAD I WILL KILL YOU "! Kevin yelled in his fathers face. His father laughed and his sky blue eyes turned red. He picked Kevin up by his throat and threw him. His image had completely changed. It was like he had transformed into a totally different person. He walked over to me and placed his foot on my chest and pressed down. I couldn't help but scream. " Let her go Pete "! Kevin yelled. Pete? " Heh . . . cant you tell this poor . . . . poor creature wants to be put out of her misery . . . " he said evilly. He pressed down harder and I gasped in pain. Kevin's eyes had a tint of red in them. Then all of a sudden there were spikes made out of ice all around him. Pete laughed. " That doesn't scare me Kevin . . . ". He kicked me in my head and in my stomach knocking the air out of me. I was gasping and coughing trying to get air in my lungs. Kevin's eyes were completely red. Then all of a sudden Pete was being restrained my a woman with long dark brown hair and a girl about 18 with long black hair. Alexander was infront of Kevin. " Calm down brother . . . . go to Jade . . . . we'll take care of Pete " Alexander said. Kevin nodded and before I knew it we were the only two people in the room adn he was by my side. I passed out. I was in so much pain. I hoped to God that I would just die right then and there. All of a sudden my pain started to fade and I woke up. " K-Kevin " I whispered. I looked around. I was in my own room. I sat up. The pain was gone. I felt like I did before his dad beat me up. " Your awake " Kevin said from beside me. " Yeah " I said. " I'm sorry about my father " Kevin said as he hugged me. " Its alright . . . . "I whispered. I looked into his eyes and reached up and kissed him, and before I could restrain myself I was taking his shirt off and I was kissing his chest. It was like my close encounter with death had never happened.


	8. Chapter 8: Three months later

Chapter 8: Three months later

Kevin and I have been dating for 3 months. We were a hit as romeo and juliet and we passed our jr year easy. It was finally summer time. Kevin and I have been getting serious. My parents still don't know and heck . . . so were his especially his father. I woke up the first day of summer on Kevin's chest. I smiled and thought this day couldn't possibly fail. Oh Man was I wrong! I felt a sick feeling go through me and I ran into my bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Kevin came in and held my hair back. " Jade are you alright "? " OH YEAH THATS WHY I'M PUKING MY GUTS OUT KEVIN "! I yelled at him. " Jade . . . " he said gently. I didn't know what had come over me. I started to cry. " I'm sorry Kevin I don't know whats wrong with me "! I cried into his chest. He didn't move. " Kevin "? " I-I do . . . I-I t-think " he whispered. He looked underneath my sink and pulled out a pregnancy test I've had there since Kevin and I started dating. " Take the test " he whispered. I nodded. He left the bathroom. I shut the door and took the test. I waited and then finally it read POSITIVE. I was . . . . pregnant. I sunk to the floor. I was in shock. There was a soft knock on the door. " Jade . . . . are you alright "? It was Kevin. I slowly got up and walked over to the door. I cracked it. " It's positive " I whispered. " P-Positive " he whispered. I lowered my head and let the tears fall fom my eyes. He was going to leave me I just knew it. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I felt his arms go round me. " Whats wrong "? " Your going to leave me " I cried. " Why would I leave you " he whispered. " I'm pregnant . . . . . ". " Yes . . . . . " was all he said. I stared up at him with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb. " I am not going to leave you Jade " he whispered. " So you aren't mad "? " Mad? I couldn't be happier " he said smiling. I smiled and hugged him closer. We were going to have a baby. Now the hard part was . . . . telling our families. Oh boy.


	9. Chapter 9: time to tell our parents

Chapter 9: Time to tell our families

Kevin and I decided to tell my family first. Because when his dad found out that Kevin had gotten a human pregnant . . . . i didn't even want to think about what would happen. " Mom! Daddy! I'm home " I yelled as I dropped my bag on the ground. Kevin was right behind me. " In here princess " my dad yelled from the kitchen. We walked in and he was helping my mom make dinner. He was cutting up vegetables with a big knife. I gulped. " Uh . . . . . daddy mom we have something to tell you " I said taking the knife out of my dad's hands. " Uh . . . . you guys might want to sit down for this . . . . " I said walking over to Kevin. They sat down at the kitchen table. " Is something wrong princess " my daddy asked with a worried look on his face. " uh . . . . . . . . " I thought I was going to chicken out, but the little kick from inside of me encouraged me to tell them. " Daddy . . . . mom . . . . . try not to freak out when I tell you this . . . . . . but . . . . i'm . . . . . . . . . pregnant ". There it was out. At that second I thought I saw my daddy's face turn 4 shades of red. " Jade honey . . . . . . its a very good thing you took that knife out of my hand . . . . " my dad growled. Thankyou female instincts. " Jade . . . . . . your pregnant . . . . . " my mom said in awe. I nodded. My dad got up and walked over to us. My dad was 5'5" while Kevin was 6'1". Did my dad really think he could take him? Of course Kevin wouldn't hurt my dad. He'd let him win of course. " Didn't you two use protection "! " Well uh . . . . . . . . . . . we kinda forgot . . . . . . . . and well . . . . . . it all happened so fast . . . . . ". " Ok Jade stop there . . . . . . ". " Sir . . . . . . . . we're both very happy about this . . . . . . . what about you . . . . .are you happy ". Kevin was the one to speak. It was the first time he had spoken since I told my parents the news. " Well uh . . . . . . I guess I'm happy . . . . " My dad said sheepishly. " Me too " my mom said smiling. " Well . . . . we got some other business to take care of . . . . . I'll be home soon " I said pulling Kevin out the door. " That went easier than expected " I said smiling. " Now for the hard part . . . . . . . telling my parents " Kevin said helping me into his truck. " Ya " I said quietly.  
* At Kevin's house *  
Everyone was in the living room. We walked in and his dad stared angerly at us. " We have some good news to tell you guys " Kevin said smiling.  
His dad was staring at us in a wierd way and it caused me to feel scared. Not for me, but for kevin . . . . who knows what he'd do to him . . . . it worried me. Kevin looked at his twin brother and then at his dad. " Jade and I . . . . . . . are going to have a baby " he said walking away from me. " Your what " his dad growled angirly. " Alex . . . " Kevin said. Alexander was behind their dad and holding him back. " WHAT THE HECK IS WORNG WITH YOU! YOU'VE CREATED A MONSTER! " his dad screamed. Kevin didn't say anything. " THAT THING HAS TO BE DESTROYED " he yelled breaking free of Alexander's grip and making his way over to me. I was shaking and I had my hands folded protectivly over my stomach. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to arrive for both me and our baby, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and Kevin was standing there with his arms out and his dad's arm was thrusted through his chest. His dad yanked his arm out, and blood went everywhere. " K-Kevin " I whispered. " I made the mistake before dad to leave my necklace on . . . . . but . . . heh this time . . . . i took it off " Kevin said taking his shirt off revealing a huge hole in the middle of his chest. I gasped. " Dad . . . . we came to tell you because we wanted you to know about your grandchild . . . but I will not raise my child in this household . . . . I'm leaving . . . . . for good . . . " Kevin said pulling his shirt back on and leading me out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

Chapter 10: Questions

Kevin and I drove to the lake. When we got there we walked to the dock and sat at the edge with our feet in the water. I just stared at Kevin. " What is it Jade " he said softly. " Your dad . . . . . . I saw the hole in your chest . . . . . how didn't you . . . . -" " Die " he finished. I nodded. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The charm was a cross with a blue wave like dimond in the middle. I looked at him confused. " This is my life . . . . . . . I forgot to take it off when my dad beat me up . . . . and thats why I was hurt so bad " he whispered. " Your . . . .life "? He nodded. He took his necklace off and handed it to me. I findered the charm gently. Then I put it back around his neck. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me so his hands were on my stomach. The baby kicked and I smiled. " Are all the stories about vampires true "? I asked quietly. " Well lets see . . . . we do drink blood . . . . but when we are thirsty we get very weak if we don't feed . . . .we cough up blood and we get very vulnarable . . . ". I cringed at that. " . . . . we don't sleep in coffins . . . . . the sunlight doesn't bother us . . . neither does holy water or crosses or fire or any of those other myths " he said smiling. I smiled and layed my head on his shoulder. " So the only way you can die . . . . is this necklace " I said touching it. " Yes " he whispered. I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back. Life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
